Tea Party (song)
Tea Party is a song performed by Kerli. It is track number twelve on the album Almost Alice. Background Kerli met Tim Burton at an award ceremony two years prior to "Alice in Wonderland" and requested to play Alice. Her offer was declined but she was later contacted by Burton when he asked her to appear on the album Almost Alice. The song Tea Party had already been created so Kerli presented that song for the album.A magazine article featuring a piece on the dolls in the "Tea Party" music video Composition Kerli got the inspiration for the song after purchasing a musical tea pot from Chinatown. The song the tea pot played can be heard in the beginning of the song.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOLEkUunLJw The song consists of 72 vocal tracks and between 60 and 70 instrumental tracks.http://www.formspring.me/vespertinemusic/q/938840761 In addition to all the tracks that, together, form the instrumental portion of the song, the vocals were comprised of 72 individual vocal tracks, all blended in a certain way to create a distinct vocal sound.http://www.formspring.me/vespertinemusic/q/937750211 Simlish version The song is also featured in the Ambitions expansion pack for the video game The Sims 3. It is performed in Simlish, the language spoken in the video game. Music video The music video for Tea Party debuted on March 10, 2010. It is directed and produced by Justin Harder. The video shows Kerli throwing a large tea party for her guests, who are dressed in very lavish outfits. It then shows Kerli before the party, adding a potion to the tea which causes her guests to turn into dolls which she picks up a place in a row on the shelf. Kerli said "triangles symbolize creation, all elements, male and female" and the red and white symbolizes the good and evil, like the red and white queens in Alice in Wonderland. The video's release was delayed due to Disney unacceptance of the video because of some of the content. That content was edited out and the video was released. Some of the content removed is one of her guests containing an eyeball in their mouth, various other scenes at the table and some suggestive additional scenes involving Kerli in the red outfit. The dolls featured in the music video for were created by the doll maker Paulette Goodreau. The actual dolls featured in the music video were available for purchase but are all sold out now. Cast *Kerli *Anthony Darnell Washington *Jessey Cinis *Perish Dignam *Sara Wells *Brian Ziff *Katt Lee *Kaila Yu *Natalia Iswara *Eden Muse *Theodore Johnson *Priscilla Taylor *Ana Lenchantin Track listing Remixes #''Tea Party'' - 03:28 #''Tea Party (Jason Nevins Radio Remix)'' - 3:12 #''Tea Party (Jason Nevins Extended Remix)'' - 5:55 #''Tea Party (Jason Nevins Extended Instrumental)'' - 5:55 #''Tea Party (Chew Espresso Fix)'' - 3:49 #''Tea Party (Chew Espresso Fix Extended)'' - 5:55 #''Tea Party (Chew Espresso Fix Extended Instrumental)'' - 5:55 Lyrics Gallery |-| Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event= Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (1).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (2).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (3).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (4).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (5).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (6).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (7).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (8).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (9).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (10).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (11).jpg Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event (12).jpg }} Kerli - Tea Party (Uncut) Kerli - Tea Party (Behind the Scenes) Kerli - Tea Party (Live at Alice In Wonderland Ultimate Fan Event) References Category:"Almost Alice" songs Category:Singles Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs